David Parkman
David Steven Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and child of Hadley and Adrian Parkman, and the older twin brother of Zoe Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Canine Mimicry, Adhesion, Life/Death Touch and Influence Immunity. Appearance David will inherit green eyes from his father, though his will be slightly paler in colour. He will have light brown hair like his twin sister, a mixture of both parents' brown and blonde shades. He will be tall, at 6'0 exactly in height as an adult, and he will be slender in build with a generally pale skin tone. Abilities David's first ability will be Canine Mimicry. He will be capable of transforming himself into any canine mammal. As well as all types of dog breeds, this will include wolves, coyotes and hyenas. He will be able to do so simply by thinking of the desired animal, and will be able to return to his human form easily as well. However, he will not be able to mimic any other animals. He also will not be able to transform other people into canines. His second ability will be Adhesion. David will be able to adhere to different surfaces, enabling him to climb with ease and keep his footing at all times. He'll also be able to adhere his hands to objects, preventing them from being ripped from his grasp naturally or telekinetically, or being summoned from him. He'll also be able to adhere his abilities to himself, though this will be the most difficult aspect of the ability. It will mean that it becomes much more difficult to negate him, though not impossible. His third ability will be Life/Death Touch. This ability will enable David to control the flow of life. Using physical contact, he will be capable of healing and weakening or injuring, and with a greater effort he could also kill and revive. He will be able to affect any person, including himself, and will also be able to affect animals and plants. He will normally touch the wound when healing, but this will be more of a habit and a mental block than true necessity. His fourth and final ability will be Influence Immunity. Like all other immunities, this ability will be passive and will work all the time, impossible to deactivate. It will prevent the use of abilities which would otherwise influence David. Persuasion, command and enchanted voice will never work on him, puppetry will have no effect, and he couldn't moved telekinetically either. His mind will also be protected from all abilities which manipulate thoughts or memories, and his emotions couldn't be manipulated either. Influence manipulation and kiss of influence will have no effect on them. However, his abilities could still be influenced and affected, and so all ability-affecting abilities would still work on him. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hadley Parkman *Father - Adrian Parkman *Younger twin sister - Zoe Parkman *Younger sisters - Mackenzie, Leah and Elsa Parkman *Younger brother - Robin Parkman History & Future Etymology The name David is Hebrew and means "beloved". His middle name, Steven, is a Greek name which means "crown". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters